


Try to Keep Quiet

by d-ama-ien (ama_janee)



Series: The District Attorney and The Butler [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Degradation, Degrading Language, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, M/M, Vaginal Fingering, alcohol mention, as part of the degrading there's talk of being caught and stuff, or - Freeform, reader bottoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama_janee/pseuds/d-ama-ien
Summary: I tried to think of a decent summary but it's pretty straightforward- Y/N District Attorney and the Butler fuck and have a good time





	Try to Keep Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> A request from my tumblr @d-ama-ien

“Are you serious? Here? _Now_?” The butler’s voice comes out loudly in shock, I hastily shush his outburst. “But- you’re the District Attorney, I can’t just-”

“It’s not like anybody would know, and my private business doesn’t affect the office,”

“Even if the mayor is staying in the next room?”

“Well, Damien won’t need to know if you wouldn’t be so loud,” I point out, causing the butler to flush. Alcohol tends to work me up, and there was plenty of alcohol to be had at this party Mark was holding. I had my eyes on the butler since he opened the door for me, he was tall and powerfully built, his hair carefully styled in a professional manner. I’ve been interested since he first smiled at me, and inviting him to my room under the guise of needing him to check something was easy enough. Propositioning him was harder, either his personality or professionalism had him reacting with aggressive shock when I made an effort, but the pretty blush dusting his cheeks suggested some interest.

“I don’t want you to do anything you aren’t comfortable with, but I really want to ride your cock. If you’re interested, stay, if not, then we’ll pretend it never happened,” I put on a face of polite disinterest, a skill honed through years of law school and dealing with politicians. Even interacting with Damien sometimes required a dose of distance, and a disinterest in closeness ensured distance. Or something like that.

The Butler, to his credit, snorts at me. “That is probably the most straight forward request I’ve ever gotten,”

“You get them often?” I’m not surprised- well I am surprised, but not really. He’s an attractive man, so I’m not surprised he’s gotten sexual requests, but for some reason, I’d still be surprised if he received requests like mine often.

“Not often since starting here, but I’ve had plenty of other jobs where I’ve gotten experience with rich drunk people,”

“And out of all the rich drunk people, mine stands out, I’m flattered,”

“You shouldn’t be, the standards are low. But, since I appreciate the honesty, I’ll indulge your request,”

“When you say it like that it sounds like a business thing instead of a sex thing,” I comment, my brows wrinkled a bit.

“Pleasing the guests of the house is a business thing, even if I do it to receive pleasure in exchange,” he replies, a matter of factly. I’d be insulted if I wasn’t so happy he had agreed. I waste no time in wrapping my arms around him, twisting a hand into his hair to pull him into kissing distance. He makes a surprised noise when our lips connect, but he melts into the kiss easily. I feel his gloved hands rest on my hips as I wind my hands into his hair, ruining the immaculate styling.

He doesn’t seem to mind, letting me possessively pull on his hair. He seems very passive, letting me completely dominate the kiss despite being smaller. He doesn’t even move his hands from my waist, and his grip is loose. I break away from him, and his face briefly slips into confusion.

“Can you maybe take a little more control here? Or at least move a bit?” I ask with a sigh.

“I’m sorry, is that what you would like?”

“I don’t need you to go daddy mode on me, but I’d like if you could be at least a bit more involved,”

“If that’s what you wish,” he agrees, before pulling me into a bruising kiss. I gasp against his lips, and he immediately takes advantage of the moment to slide his tongue against mine. The difference in his kiss is astronomical, it almost feels like I’m kissing a different man. It seems as though the butler is almost entirely fueled by his orders-

“Wait a second,” I aggressively pull away, leaving the butler looking a bit exasperated this time, “I’m afraid I haven’t caught your name,’

“It’s Benjamin, or Ben, whichever you prefer,” He says before bending down and attaching his lips to my neck.

“Benjamin, fuck,” I choke out, and can feel his slight smile against my throat.

“We should move closer to the bed, Master keeps lube in the drawers of all bedrooms,” he mutters against my skin as he works my clothes open, letting them fall as I slowly walk us over to the bedside table. His gloved hands stroke over my nipples as his lips kiss across my collar bones. He doesn’t suck long or hard enough to leave marks, being careful to not leave any traces of our encounter in any spot that could be seen. His hands briefly leave my chest. One returns and is no longer gloved, I hear him opening and fumbling in a drawer with his other hand. His hands move to my shoulders, pushing me, so my legs hit the edge of the bed, but he keeps me standing.

“Should I take you standing or on the bed?” He questions as he drizzles lube on his hand.

“Whatever you want, _fuck_ ,” My voices breaks in a cry when a cold finger slides into my entrance.

“Try to keep quiet.. we wouldn’t want the mayor hearing us,” Benjamin murmurs as he slides another finger inside of me, quickly stretching me open. I whine at the idea of Damien hearing, worrying, coming to investigate and finding me fucking his best friend’s butler. Benjamin smirks at the sound, seeming to have an idea of where my mind went. “Unless you want to be caught like this? The mayor knowing you’re a dirty slut who gives themselves to anyone with a pretty face. I bet you’d even want the mayor to join us,”

I flush and whimper at the thought, Damien coming in, punishing me for risking my, and in the process, _his_ reputation. The butler has completely changed since I asked him to be more controlling, it’s impressive how far he’ll go against his personality to follow a request. I bite my lip when he inserts a third finger, holding back my desperate sounds as he prepares me. I vaguely not that he has only taken off his gloves so far, which is _unfair_ but I can’t focus my hands to try and get any layers off of him.

“Get on the bed, hands, and knees. If you want to be a slut, then that’s how I’ll take you,” the degrading words have me clenching around Benjamin’s fingers before he pulls them out of me. I’m almost embarrassed by how easily he’s read my tastes, but I also appreciate it too much to be upset by it. I climb onto the bed, centering myself in the requested position. The weight of the bed shifts as Ben joins me. I hear the click of him undoing his belt, and moments later the thick head of his cock pressing into my entrance. Despite his preparations, there’s still a significant stretch as he enters me. I push my face down into the pillows, muffling any sounds I make. As sexy as the fantasy is, I don’t actually need my boss and friend to walk in on me getting fucked. That’s the sort of awkward thing that doesn’t need to come up at the office.

Benjamin has sheathed himself fully inside of me, I feel his still clothed body pressed against me. His hips move with precision, slowly dragging out of me before snapping back in with bruising force. He continues like this, every movement is done with an aching skill that leaves me wanting more. Finally, after what seems like an eternity of this pace, I lift my head and desperately beg for him to move faster, harder, anything to get more relief. He complies readily, drawing loud moans from me with the quick and hard thrusts of his hips. I almost sob with the instant rush of pleasure, and I reach to touch myself to get some relief. Benjamin grabs my hand, pinning it above me before I even make contact.

“I think you’ll be able to reach release without being touched,” he growls next to my ear, the tone sending chills down my spine. He shifts a bit and the angle changes so that he’s brushing the most sensitive places inside of me, I can’t even try to hold the loud sounds back at this point. I hear Benjamin grunt lowly. Apparently, he’s coming close too. He moves his hands to dig into my hips, holding me steady while he fucks into me with brute force. The new pace sends me over the edge quickly, I practically see stars as my body releases all tension in a hot burst of pleasure. Benjamin groans at whatever my body is doing to him, his hips stutter in their movements, but he still continues, chasing his own release. He pulls out after a few more thrusts, and I hear him curse before I feel his release on my body- which is gross, but better than inside so I don’t complain.

“Please wait a moment while I get something to wipe you up with,” I murmur some sound of assent, and I feel the bed shift as he gets up. I turn my head and watch him go into the attached bathroom, soon returning with a damp cloth and wiping his seed off of me. “Can I offer you anything else? A backrub, maybe some tea, water, anything to eat?”

“Thank you, but I’m fine. It’s best if you just go, we don’t need anyone to have suspicions,” I mumble in response.

“If you’re sure,” I nod as firmly as I can with exhaustion plaguing me, “Then I wish you a good night,”

I sigh when the door clicks shut behind him, letting myself relax into the comfortable bed. I trust Benjamin as a professional to not make tomorrow weird, so I fall asleep with no worries.

When my alarm rings at 8:30 the next morning I sit up and stretch with a sigh. I dress quickly and go into the hallway, to find Benjamin waiting with a smile on his face.

“Ah, good morning. Hope you’ve had a good night’s rest. I’ve prepared for you a seltzer with cocaine. Best thing for the morning after, if you ask me,” he hands me the glass off of his tray with a wink, before walking off. Damien is standing at the edge of the landing, looking out over the staircase. He turns to greet me with a warm smile.

“Ah, there’s our little monster! You really knocked ‘em dead last night. It sounded like you and the butler had an especially good time after the festivities,” I feel my face burn with a blush at his words, and my brain rushes to find a way to save face.

“Sorry?” I try to play confused, but Damien’s smirk tells me he isn’t fooled.

“Oh, was I mistaken? I swore I heard the two of you in your room. Maybe it was someone else who suggested your interest in me catching the two of you then,” my mouth gapes open in surprise.

“You _heard that_?” I hiss at him, trying to keep my voice down lest anyone hear our discussion.

“The walls of the manor are notoriously thin, my dear. You don’t have anything to worry about, private moments have no bearing on office life,” I sigh with relief, but then Damien continues, “and if you really want me to join you, you just have to ask,” I choke a bit in shock, causing Damien to chuckle a bit. He sweetly tries to comfort me but ends up just moving on to reminiscing about his childhood friendship with Mark, saving me from death by embarrassment.


End file.
